


In My Heart

by brinasays_hi



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinasays_hi/pseuds/brinasays_hi
Summary: He waits for someone to leave something in his heart.





	In My Heart

There was a girl that hopefully confessed on Monday

She had long, silky hair that flowed down her back like rivers and streams

And she had neatly trimmed nails, dipped into and stained by rainbows

A satisfied smile on her face and eyes of expectation

But she left nothing in my heart

 

There was a girl that confidently confessed on Monday

Her hair was pulled back into little braids and fancy ribbons and cute hair ties

And trinkets of gold and silver shined on her wrists like stars and gems

A delighted smile on her face and eyes of expectation

But she left nothing in my heart

 

There was a girl that shyly confessed on Monday

Her eyes hid behind her curtain of hair, like rays of light hide on cloudy days

And she wore socks the color of sunny carnations and light laughter

A bashful smile on her face and eyes of expectation

But she left nothing in my heart

 

 

There was a boy on Monday

He casually asked for an attempt at love, a try for a relationship

His face was lined with beauty and grace

His tone was inquisitive and his eyes were curious

And I accepted his offer

 

The next Monday, there was the same boy

We walked to school together, hand in hand comfortably

Our walk was full of loud laughter and teasing jokes and wide grins

My heart felt like it was overflowing with warmth and fondness

And he left love in my heart


End file.
